Recently, in order to improve the coding efficiency more than that of MPEG-4 Part 10 (Advanced Video Coding; hereinafter, referred to as AVC), standardization of an coding system called High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC) has been progressed by Joint Collaboration Team-Video Coding (JCTVC) that is a joint standards organization of International Telecommunication Union Telecommunication Standardization Sector (ITU-T) and International Organization for Standardization/International Electrotechnical Commission (ISO/IEC) (for example, see Patent Document 1).
In addition, in the HEVC, a range extension has been reviewed, for example, for supporting a high-end dedicated format such as an image of a color difference signal format called 4:2:2 or 4:4:4 or a profile for a screen content (for example, see Non-Patent Document 2).